You'll Be Very Sad
by bluegalx
Summary: Sessho-maru thinks about his family and why he hates his brother. Please R


Disclaimer: If I owned Inu-Yasha, this scene would be in the show, not on fanfiction.net Therefore, since it is on fanfiction.net you can (and should) assume that I do not own the Inu-Yasha!

YAY! First Inu-Yasha fic! *Happy little dance time!* I hope everyone enjoys! Any and all reviews will be appreciated!

************************************************************************************************************

**You'll Be Very Sad**

          _She flew faster and faster through the sky, only a blur to the people below. There was no hurry, however, she was just entertaining her son. Sessho-maru loved the thrill of going almost as fast as light itself, with no apparent danger, he trusted his mother with his life. It was not often the young youkai went on one of these "rides", it took to much energy out of his mother, but she tried to do it was much as possible for him._

_          A few minutes later the two came back to the palace where they lived. Sessho-maru asked his mother to take him out again, although he already knew the answer to be no. As expected, she didn't, but compensated by picking up her son and carrying him into the palace._

"Damn that mortal wench" Sessho-maru thought as he broke from the memory. If it was not for the human, his own mother might have stayed. But then _she_ had come. How his father, such a powerful demon, had fallen for a human was beyond him. But it had happened and Sessho-maru's won mother had left. For a long time afterwards he sought her out, but as fates would have it, he never saw her again.

          "That bitch" Sessho-maru growled. 

          And then the wench had given birth to that hybrid Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, whom it was easy to tell their father favored, although the brothers had little to do with each other before Tetsusaiga came into play. And it was obvious that this was because their father loved the human woman more.

_          "Hello father"_

_          "Hello Sessho-maru. We haven't seen each other in a while" _That's because you're always staring at you're wench_ the young demon thought. He hadn't seen his father in a few years, having gotten tired of seeing the human woman constantly. Sessho-maru had hoped that his father had grown tied of her, but the first thing he had seen approaching the palace was her._

_          "How are you?" the older demon asked._

_          "Fine, and you?"_

_          "I'm well, thank-you?" Conversations between Sessho-maru and his father were usually formal like this. Sessho-maru always wanted to scream "why do you have anything to do with humans?!" and his father wanted to scream "why do you have such a problem with it?!" But neither of them did._

_          Silence. There was not much else to say._

_          And then she came into the room._

_          "Beloved" his father said warmly, gladly turning away from his son._

_          "I'm sorry if I interrupted-" she said._

_          "Not at all!"_

_          "Oh good. I just want to talk to you..." she said. Sessho-maru's father said that he would be right back, and then the couple walked into the other room. Sessho-maru waited patiently for his father to return, which he did a few minutes later._

_          "I'm sorry, she just needed to tell me something, it's not that important" he explained._

_          "No, I'm sure it's not" his son muttered._

_          "Hm?" the demon looked up._

_          "I'm sure it wasn't important" Sessho-maru repeated "However, if you must talk to her, you must" His father glared, knowing perfectly well his son's opinion of his "beloved" _

_          "It wasn't _that _important, but she had to tell me and it was private-"_

_          "Why do you have such a liking for humans father?" he finally asked.        _

_          "Why is there anything wrong with them?"_

_          "They're useless, and you have too much to do with them. You keep that woman around and for what? It doesn't benefit you at all, it doesn't benefit anyone around you. She's just there and you've got nothing." Sessho-maru looked at his father with a cold face, who was looking back at him with an equally icy stare._

_          "You don't understand much Sessho-maru"_

_          "Would you care to explain?"_

_          "I get love"_

_          "What's love to a demon?" Silence._

_          "You'll be very sad with that philosophy" his father finally said._

_          "And you'll be very weak with yours"_

_          "Goodbye Sessho-maru"_

_          "Goodbye father"_

          That had been the last meeting they ever had. Soon after the older demon had died, hiding his grave in his newborn son's eye. His newborn son Inu-Yasha.

          "The pathetic half-breed doesn't deserve Tetsusaiga!" Sessho-maru's anger boiled inside of him just thinking of how his hanyou brother had gotten the more powerful sword. _How could father give Tetsusaiga to him?_ the demon thought. He had always had a hate for his brother, the son of _that_ woman. The thing that burned him most about the half-breed was that, he had to at least admit it to himself, Inu-Yasha had beat him on more than one occasion.

          In a rare fit of anger, Sessho-maru slashed the air with his sword, Tensaiga. _Damn thing can slice through air only_ he thought with resentment. Sessho-maru put the sword back in its sheath, having calmed down, at least on the outside.

_You'll be very sad..._ His father's voice kept ringing his ears. _That fool didn't know what he was talking about!_ Sessho-maru thought.

_You'll be very sad..._ The demon covered his ear's although he knew it would do absolutely nothing, the voice was in his head.

_You'll be very sad... _

_Why don't you get out of by head father? _But he didn't. Sessho-maru tired his best to push the memory out of his mind, but he couldn't fully get rid of it.

          "Jaken!" he called. In the next instant the small demon was in the room.

          "Yes master Sessho-maru?"

          "I'm going to get Tetsusagia." the dog demon announced.

          "Wha-? But Lord Sessho-maru! Do you really thing that's wise? I- I mean- I'm not saying that Inu-Yasha would beat you! But don't you think that..." Jaken stopped. Sessho-maru was looking down at him with the same cold determined eyes he always had.

          "You've wasted a lot of breath" he said "Go" and Jaken scurried off.

_Tetsusaiga_ Sessho-maru thought _will be mine_


End file.
